McGiggles Investigates
"McGiggles Investigates" is the second episode of Bay Cove Terrace. Following the cliffhanger ending of Episode 1, "Welcome Home, Trip", it follows Sheriff Pat McGiggles as he investigates the disappearance of the Dannon family's prized $1.5 million painting (which was slated to be auctioned off with proceeds benefitting the Bay Cove Terrace Community Center). Sheriff McGiggles questions everyone present at the party in an attempt to capture the thief. Synopsis Malachi, the now homeless amnesiac, is having a nightmare about the death of his fiance, Kimberly Dannon, in a polar bear attack, when he is awoken by Sheriff Pat McGiggles, who has sought him out regarding the stolen Dannon painting. Malachi claims to have no knowledge of its disappearance, and chastises the Sheriff for his career choice, alluding to their wild youths. McGiggles then visits Dannon Manor, where he questions an irate and distraught Trip who vows revenge. Trip becomes to agitated that he retires to the parlor, where he hallucinates his missing eye in a glass of wine and vomits. Before leaving, Sheriff McGiggles chats with Serena, and the two share a bizarre moment during which Serena appears to have exercized telepathic powers. Pat follows Dannon rival Clint Muldano down an alley and confronts him about the missing painting. Muldano and McGiggles antagonize one another until Clint drops his prized file, the contents of which he is using to blackmail Serena Dannon. McGiggles sees that the file contains photographs of UFOs and alien autopsies before Clint reclaims it. They each kick empty buckets out of anger as the interrogation concludes. Later, Sheriff McGiggles ambushes Elliot Costello in a parking lot and questions him about the phone call he received from Nirvana Presley. Elliott appears to hide a blood stained shirt in his trunt as Pat notices the Painting Thief, painting in hand, running away in the distance. He pursues him down a slope where he falls, loses his weapon, and is shot 14 times at close range by the thief. He later wakes up in bed with his arm in a sling. Trip expresses disappointment at the thief's escape. Pat suggests that next time he send in the deputy and they share a hearty laugh. Storylines The Painting Thief This episode follows Pat's investigation of the theft of the Dannon's $1.5 million painting as introduced in "Welcome Home, Trip". We see the thief, in disguise, who later shoots Pat 14 times at close range. The identity of the thief is revealed in Episode 3, "Trip and the Yakuza". Clint Blackmails Serena As established in "Welcome Home, Trip", Clint is blackmailing Serena using a file of top secret documents, the contents of which are revealed to be UFO and alien-related in this episode. Serena recovers the documents in the following episode, "Trip and the Yakuza". Serena's Alien Past This episode introduces Serena's alien powers when she appears to invade the mind of Sheriff Pat McGiggles. The secret files Clint Muldano is using to blackmail her also contain photographs of UFO's and alien autopsies. Serena's strange powers and past are a recurring theme throughout the early era of Bay Cove Terrace, mostly coming to an end during the Bay Cove Nights saga. Malachi & Kimberly In a flashback/dream, we catch a glimpse of the polar bear attack that kills Kimberly Dannon through the eyes of Malachi. The memory of this event torments him. Elliott & Nirvana After being called by Nirvana in distress in "Welcome Home, Trip", Elliott is cagey when questioned on her whereabouts by Sheriff McGiggles. Elliott hides a bloody shirt in the trunk of his car, alluding to foul play. This particular branch of Elliott & Nirvana's history is explained in the webisode "Polly Wants a Cracker", and starting in Episode 3, Elliott and Nirvana seem to have resumed a normal life as bandmates. Pat's Illness While not introduced until the following episode, "Trip and the Yakuza", Pat's long-running battle with AIDS begins here when he is shot 14 times by the Painting Thief (who, it is later revealed laced his bullets with the HIV virus).